<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bounty Hunter College by Megamix07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226340">Bounty Hunter College</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07'>Megamix07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Multi, Stress Baking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bounty Hunter Squad at college!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>4-LOM/Zuchuss (Star Wars), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Jango Fett/Zam Wesell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bounty Hunter College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look pretty good in your frocks, how about we go and strip down to our socks." The girls swooned right over Boba. "Boba, can get any girl he wants into his bed." "Why would you care Lom?" "Just noting." Boba and the girl he was flirting with left the bar. "There he goes," IG said. "Damn, what's his secret?" "Dengar, you just want to pick up guys don't you?" Dengar shrugged.</p><p>In the morning, the girl left the apartment. "Zuckuss, she's gone." "Lom, I don't care. I'm going to make some cookies." "Homework pilling up?" "How can you tell?" "Stress baking again." Dengar walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Bossk came out of the shower and went his and Dengar's shared room. IG got off the sofa so Dengar could sit down. Lom went to the sofa to let Zuckuss do the magic in the kitchen.</p><p>Boba came out of his room after smelling the cookies from Zuckuss. "Did you tire yourself last nigt?" "Ha ha, very funny," replied Boba sarcastically. "Cookies ready! Feel free to have some." By this point, Dengar was watching a documentary on the Romans as revision. IG was reading a robotics manual. Bossk was looking at pictures of hunters and Lom was looking at a documentary of robotics on his phone. Zuckuss put the cookies on the table and everyone picked off at them slowly due to being hot.</p><p>At the first class (Robotics) IG, Lom and Zuckuss all attended. Professor Tambor lead it talking about hydrolics for an hour. Dengar took the history class lead by Professor Chosta Nu while Boba took a drama class. Finally, Bossk took a hunting class. When the ground met up for lunch at a cantina they saw Boba's brother, Rex Fett. With his girlfriend, Ashoka. The tried to ignore them but then, "Hey bro!" "God damn it, hey bro." "Why don't you join us?" "No thanks, I don't want to hang with losers like you." "Mate, I'm not a loser, Cody's the loser." "No, you're both losers. No piss off." "Boba, stop. That's your brother," IG told him. "No, he always comes in as the golden one, well it kind of pisses me off." "Boba, calm down." "No Rex." Then Boba punched him. Rex punched back. Then a brawl started. IG and Ashoka pulled them apart.</p><p>"Jango?" "Yes love?" "Do you like having the house to ourselves?" "Yes, it's like, we can actually get sleep and privacy." "Thought so." Jango's phone started ringing. "Yes, Rex and Boba did what? God damn it. Zam, we're going to Boba's apartment. He fought Rex, again." Jango and Zam got dressed and left to talk to Boba and Rex, again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>